goldeneyewiifandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons, Gadgets, and Attachments in Goldeneye 007
Firearms In GoldenEye 007, there are six pistols and five of each of the following: shotguns, assault rifles, submachine guns, sniper rifles. Pistols *Torka T3 *P99 *Hawksman M5A *Kunara V *Wolfe .44 *Golden Gun (firearm) Submachine Guns *Sigmus *Sigmus 9 *Stauger UA-1 *Vargen FH-7 *Strata SV-400 Assault Rifles *AK-47 *Kallos-TT9 *Terralite III *Anova DP3 *Ivana Spec-R Shotguns *SLY 2020 *SEGS 550 *PT-9 Interdictus *Drumhead Type-12 *Masterton M-557 Sniper Rifles *Pavlov ASR *Toros AV-400 *Talon HL 450 *WA2000 *Gambit CP-208 Gadgets In multiplayer, gadgets provide the player with additional equipment and other various advantages. A player can have up to three gadgets on them at any given time, one from each of the three sets of five gadgets. In the online multiplayer, a player can choose his or her gadgets after unlocking them. Gadget 1 *'Distraction': This provides the player with two flash grenades and two smoke grenades. It is unlocked at level 6. *'Hi Cap Magazine': This gadget provides the player with an approximately 25% larger magazine, with slight variation between the various firearms. It is unlocked at level 13. *'Timed Mine': This provides the player with a pair of mines that detonate approximately five seconds after being throwing. This gadget is unlocked at level 19. *'Remote Trigger Mine': This gadget provides the player with a pair of mines that the player can detonate after being thrown by using the smartphone. It is unlocked at level 35. *'Proximity Mine': This gadget provides the player with a pair of mines that, after being thrown, will detonate by any opponent who passes near it. It is unlocked at level 53. Gadget 2 *'Heavy Hitter': This gadget increases the damage dealt by the player's primary and secondary weapons. It is unlocked at level 8. *'Speed Loader': This gadget increases the reload speed for the player's primary and secondary weapons. It is unlocked at level 15. *'Reactive Armor': This gadget increases the players resistance to bullets and explosions, making him or her harder to kill. It is unlocked at level 22. *'Light Foot': This increases the player's movement speed. It is unlocked at level 36. *'Polarized Contact Lenses': This makes the player immune to flash grenades. It is unlocked at level 52. Gadget 3 *'Snap Shot': This gadget increases the player's accuracy while hip firing. It is speculated that it improves the player's accuracy while using ADS as well. It is unlocked at level 4. *'Bio Booster': This gadget increases the player's health, making him or her more durable. It is worth noting that a player cannot be killed from a single melee attack with this gadget. It is unlocked at level 17. *'Mine Sweeper': This gadget reveals the location of mines on the player's radar, but makes no distinction between the mines of allies and those of enemies. It is unlocked at level 28. *'Multi Task': This gadget allows the player to replace his or her secondary weapon (pistol) with another primary weapon. This second primary weapon cannot utilize an attachment. It is unlocked at level 42. *'Last Act of Defiance': This gadget drops a live grenade when the player dies. It is unlocked at level 50. Attachments Attachments provide improvements or additional features to the weapons they are attached to. In the online multiplayer, attachments can be added to a player's primary weapon after being unlocked. Not all guns can utilize every attachment. *'Reflex Sight': This attachment provides a slight increase to the weapon's accuracy and sights. It is unlocked at level 2. *'Silencer': This attachment suppresses the noise made by the weapon, making the player invisible on the radar to opponents. It slightly decreases the weapon's damage and range. It is unlocked at level 20. *'Laser Pointer': This attachment increases the weapon's accuracy. It is unlocked at level 23. *'ACOG Scope': This magnifies the view from the weapon's sight, but does not appear to increase accuracy. It is unlocked at level 33. *'Thermal Scope': This converts the weapon's sights to a thermal image that makes all players look a sharp white color. It provides an increase to the weapon's sights. It is unlocked at level 38. *'Grenade Launcher': This attachment provides the player's weapon with two grenades that can be fired. More grenades can be picked up by running over other grenade launchers. This is not true of ordinary grenades. It is unlocked at level 54. Misc. In addition to the other available equipment, players can use a melee attack and are each given two fragmentation grenades (the latter is only available in multiplayer).